


We Will Swallow The Shows, Go Brighter

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, M/M, can't wait for team Mavio, teammates is the new boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Fabio has just put the pen down after signing the contract when he hears his phone ringing with a text. It’s from Maverick, of course his boyfriend would be the first to congratulate him on his achievement. “Congratulations babe, I’m so proud of you! You deserve it so much, can’t wait to share the team with you. Love you so much.” Fabio feels his chest warming. The whole thing feels even more special now that he knows that Maverick is as eager and happy as him, and the fact that they will be in the same team is just a bonus. Fabio is so grateful to have the older in his life, he’s so lucky that they found each other and fell in love.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	We Will Swallow The Shows, Go Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is finally out! It was meant to be published wednesday/thursday, but i've been awfully tired all week and it took ages to finish it. It's quite late now too, so pardon my english and any mistake i could have made. Please leave kudos or comments if you like it, they make me so happy! Also i've changed my [Tumblr url](https://dybain.tumblr.com) :)

Fabio has just put the pen down after signing the contract when he hears his phone ringing with a text. It’s from Maverick, of course his boyfriend would be the first to congratulate him on his achievement. “Congratulations babe, I’m so proud of you! You deserve it so much, can’t wait to share the team with you. Love you so much.” Fabio feels his chest warming. The whole thing feels even more special now that he knows that Maverick is as eager and happy as him, and the fact that they will be in the same team is just a bonus. Fabio is so grateful to have the older in his life, he’s so lucky that they found each other and fell in love.

He types a short reply. “Thanks Mack. Can’t wait to be your teammate too! Miss u x.” Fabio throws the phone on the sofa and returns to smile at his manager, the man is patting on his back and picks up the contract and waves him goodbye. After the door is closes Fabio hears his phone again, he doesn’t have to look at the contact’s name to know that’s Maverick again.

“Miss you so much too baby. I have something planned…can you answer your phone now?” he typed a simple ‘yes’ back. Maverick rings him seconds later, Can’t Help Falling in Love by Haley Reinhart echoing in the room. Fabio ran to retrieve the phone and answer the call.

“Hi bebe! I wanted to surprise you, because I’m so proud of all you’ve accomplished in just one year. Have you had dinner yet?” Fabio raises an eyebrow, he’s confused, Maverick is in Spain and he’s in Nice, so why the older asked him such a question? “No, I haven’t eaten anything since lunch. And I’m quite hungry to be honest…why?” Maverick chuckles and closes the call. Someone is knocking on the door. When Fabio opens it he’s met by the sight on his lover smiling in front of him, and looking as handsome as ever. Fabio almost jumps on him koala like in excitement. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, quite the opposite, but what are you doing here mon amour? I thought you were visiting your family.”

Maverick hugs him just as tightly. “Well it’s not every day that the one you love gets promoted to a factory bike after an amazing rookie year, and in the same team as you in addiction to all that! I couldn’t wait Sepang to celebrate with you.” He kisses him softly, almost feather like against the younger’s lips before they part. “Wanna go out for dinner? I’ll pay. And you can pick the place.” Maverick is smiling tenderly, he knows that Fabio is very diligent with his diet but has a soft spot for junk food and likes to do an exception from time to time. “Can we go to King Marcel? I’d die for a good burger, maybe even some cake.” Maverick smiles, his boyfriend could be an excited five years old from time to time, but it just added to the reasons that made him fall in love with Fabio.

“Sure thing babe, you totally deserve a threat today.” Fabio grabs a jacket and holds his hand out for Maverick to take. They keep their fingers intertwined for the whole trip, even in the car Fabio’s hand finds its way to Maverick’s over the controller. Fabio gives the older one of his signature smiles when he let him order a giant piece of cake with his hamburger and fries. “Thanks for paying, I’ll get it back to you as soon as I can I promise.” Maverick huffs. “Fabio you don’t need to give me back anything. Tonight’s on me and it’s a pleasure. I’d spend it all on you if you let me, afterall how can anyone resist you?” He leans over and kisses his boyfriend over the little sauce stain that is decorating the corner of his mouth. “So I’m some kind of sugar baby to you, eh? Is that what you’re saying Viñales?” Fabio is properly laughing now.

“You are four years younger than me though. But I’d rather have a boyfriend to spoil in both material things and love, than someone that wants me only because I give them money.” Maverick winks at him, and Fabio feels his cheeks heating up. The older always knows how to rile him up, and this time is no exception. He can’t wait to go home to make out with his handsome lover and then, maybe if things get right, some lovemaking. Just the thought of Maverick owning him between the sheets of his bed makes him shiver. He would kiss him all over, leave some marks to show everyone that Fabio belongs with him, he would finger him until he’s reduced to a moaning mess with his strong hands, and then he would fuck him like no one else ever did. Maverick’s watching him with an amused look on his face, Fabio takes one of his fries and places it in his mouth, slowly makes a scene of licking the ketchup from it with an innocent look on his face. Maverick gulps at the sight, staring intently at him like he wants nothing more than to push him against a wall and devour him.

The food is gone not long after, the couple is already thinking of what’s going to happen once they reach Fabio’s home. Maverick opens the door of his car for the younger making him blush again. “You’re too cute when you’re embarrassed mi amor.” The Spaniard kisses Fabio’s cheek. Maverick looks at the boy who switches on the radio, putting on some music. The sound of some overplayed pop song playing as Maverick drives through the crowded night streets of Nice. The French too concentrated on his own thoughts to notice Maverick’s gaze. The warm street lights illuminating Fabio’s skin making him look almost angelic. They drive in silence for a bit, then Maverick feels a hand on his thigh. “Fabio! Stop it now or we’re going to crash because I can’t keep my hands off you.” He knows the boy is pouting, he doesn’t even have to look, he can feel it. “Then stop looking this sexy all the time! It’s all your fault.” Fabio sighs. The journey seems endless and he can feel his jeans getting uncomfortably tighter.

Once they're inside, Fabio leads Maverick to the bedroom and gently pushes him into the wall with a hand on his shoulder. He slowly, deliberately drops to his knees, never breaking eye contact with the older the entire time, and smiles up at him. Maverick honestly didn't know that a smile could be hotter than porn. Fabio runs his palms up Maverick's thighs and just barely misses the growing bulge in his pants as he settles on his hips. Fabio just smirks up at him and says, "was there something you wanted, Maverick?" The older cups one cheek in his hand and looks into Fabio's eyes as he says, "I want your mouth on me, Fabio. And then I want to push you onto that bed and fuck you so hard that you feel me inside you all week." Fabio's voice is gravelly when he says, "pourquoi, ah, why didn't you just say so?" He attempts a somewhat impressive smirk but Fabio knows that the momentarily switch to French gave him away, he always start talk in his mother tongue when he’s turned on.

Maverick rolls his eyes and starts to undo the buttons on his trousers, but Fabio slaps his hands away and says simply, "no." After a few frustratingly chaste touches designed solely to drive the other mad, Fabio practically rips Maverick’s trousers and pants down. And before Maverick can recover and demand retribution for his ruined clothing, Fabio's taken him all the way in.

“Joder, Fabio,” Maverick moans. Fabio doesn't stop to respond, he just pulls off slightly and licks and teases with these obscene noises until the only thing holding Maverick back from fucking his mouth is the hands on his hips. And then mouth and hands are gone and Maverick is almost groaning in protest too loudly to hear Fabio say, "I like it when you fuck my mouth, Mack. We'll have to do that sometime. But, you know, floors are not the most comfortable places to kneel."

Maverick huffs slightly at that but helps Fabio to his feet. Then he takes a moment to get himself and Fabio completely naked. When Maverick looks up Fabio has a softly wondering look on his face, like Maverick's some amazing creature he's never seen before. Maverick cups his face and kisses him hard to answer him.

He walks Fabio to the bed without breaking the kiss then pushes him down abruptly. He didn't think he could get any harder, but his cock swells at the sight of Fabio laid out like a feast on the white linens, holding his gaze as he spreads his legs so easily, as he always opens himself so willingly to let Maverick take whatever he needs. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?" Fabio asks him pointedly. Maverick sighs, holding Fabio's body down with his hips, pressed cock to cock. They both gasp, but Maverick still manages to grab hold of Fabio's wrists and pin them above his head. He smirks down at Fabio, who's attempting to look innocent while at the same time writhing around in an attempt to get some friction on his cock. Fabio stretches up to meet Maverick's lips and licks his way into his mouth. The kiss is obscene and agonizing and apparently the perfect opportunity for Fabio to flip Maverick onto his back and straddle him.

He smiles down beatifically as he says, "Enough talking, Viñales." Fabio raises himself up onto his knees and then suddenly two of Maverick's fingers are fully inside that tight heat. Fabio has a fierce grip on his wrist, relentlessly fucking himself on the older’s hand.

Maverick takes advantage of Fabio's momentary distraction and flips them just like he did earlier, settling between Fabio's thighs. Fabio protests when he removes his hand to blindly grope in the drawers for lube, but Maverick silences him with the kind of adoring, possessive kiss that he knows Fabio understands as a language all its own. The kind of kiss that's as breathtaking as a sprint down the track, as intimate as fucking, and more meaningful than the words they aren't quite sure they know how to say. When they break apart, Maverick rests his forehead against Fabio's, breathing heavily, as Fabio leaves a smattering of soft kisses anywhere he can touch his lips, and he hopes he understands what Maverick's trying to tell him with this, but then again, Maverick always understands him. “C’mon _teammate_ ,” Fabio urges as he rolls his hips up.

Maverick doesn't need to be told twice. He makes quick work of the preparation and enters slowly into warmth and tightness and fucking perfection. It takes all his self-control not to just slide to the root and start pounding away. Fabio hisses a little in pain but only wraps his legs around Maverick's waist when he looks down at him questioningly. After a few moments his face clears and he pulls Maverick completely inside him in one sudden burst of movement.

"Please, Mack, move," Fabio begs and he knows that Maverick can’t remember a time in his life when he could deny what Fabio asked of him. He rises up on his arms braced on each side of Fabio's shoulders and pulls almost all the way out, then pushes back in so hard that Fabio’s nails leave scratches on his chest. Maverick moves around experimentally until he finds the spot that makes Fabio beg and moan like he's being paid for it, then he pulls back and hits it with every forceful thrust. Fabio starts moving his hips up to meet his thrusts and Maverick knows he won't hold on much longer. He wraps his hand around Fabio's cock and pulls just a little too roughly, exactly how the younger likes it. Fabio looks him straight in the eye and breathes out, "Mack" in that tone that drives the Spaniard mad as his body clenches around Maverick's cock and nearly undoes him. It sends Maverick pounding into Fabio, his thrusts become erratic far too quickly and with one last desperate drive into Fabio's body, they come together. When they come back from their high, Maverick is lying on top of Fabio, fingers combing gently through his hair. He rolls off reluctantly and collapses next to Fabio, continuing to pet him, a happy grin on his face that matches the other’s. Maverick throws an arm across Fabio's waist and pulls him close, burying his face in skin that smells like cologne and sex and something unmistakably Fabio. As Maverick's drifting off to sleep, he hears a barely audible “je t’aime, Mack.” Maverick just smiles before leaving a kiss on his nose, “te amo, Fabio.”


End file.
